


The Dog Walker

by Lon_Wolfgood



Series: The Incredibly Short Tales of Randomness in A Song of Ice and Fire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_Wolfgood/pseuds/Lon_Wolfgood
Summary: “Chunky! Snacko! Yum Yum!” she called out, knowing that not using their real names would irritate their owner.And with an exasperated sigh, the owner called back from the doorway of the two-story house, “Use their actual names, or they’ll get confused! It’s Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion.”





	The Dog Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluff (or my version of fluff), because I need a break from tedious planning.
> 
> Also, dog farts.

The dog walker was scrawny, with short brown hair and light grey eyes.

“Chunky! Snacko! Yum Yum!” she called out, knowing that not using their real names would irritate their owner.

And with an exasperated sigh, the owner called back from the doorway of the two-story house, “Use their actual names, or they’ll get confused! It’s Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion.”

However, the three fat corgis were already waddling their way towards Arya without any visible signs of confusion. Well, maybe they were just confused that she was not food. She laughed down at them. “Hello, you balls of fat! Ready for your walk?” she crouched and allowed them to jump at her, trying to lick her face.

Dany approached them with the usual apprehension she had when her dogs interacted with other human beings that weren’t her or her direct family. “I still can’t believe they like you so well,” she said with amazement. “Usually they want to tear people apart.”

“Maybe they know I’m family too! Through Jon,” Arya said. “They smell things.”

“They only smell food,” Dany said with a roll of her eyes.

“Aye, and you keep overfeeding them,” Arya accused, eyes twinkling. “They’ll never lose their weight like this.” She sighed with exaggeration, shaking her head.

“I do _not_ overfeed them. I give them what you say. I make sure Rhaenys and Egg don’t feed them, either,” Dany said through her teeth.

Arya smirked and shrugged. “Sure, if you say so,” she said.

Dany was turning red and clenching her fists. “You know, sometimes I think you try to make me angry on purpose,” she ground out.

Arya laughed. “No way! Why would I do that?” She leashed the corgis, and then she was up and walking away. “We’ll get back in a couple of hours! See ya, _Aunty_ ,” she threw over her shoulder, grinning as Dany glared.

To be honest, Arya wasn’t sure _why_ she always tried to get a rise out of Dany. There was something absolutely endearing about the way the blonde would turn red, clench her fists, and glower at her. Sometimes, Dany pretended to act indifferent and did her best to ignore all of Arya’s teasing. But she would get more and more frayed, and her mask would crack. At that point, Arya would just conveniently announce that she had to go home, and leave her there, simmering.

Their friendship had been born when her Aunt Lyanna, and Dany’s brother, Rhaegar, had decided to get married, after the man finally got over the guilt of his first wife’s death. After all, Aunt Lyanna had been his lover, and they had Jon, Arya’s cousin, out of wedlock.

That had been a huge scandal in their families.

Rhaenys and Aegon (or “Egg”, as he was called by family) lived with their grandmother Rhaella and their “Little Aunty Dany”, who had been born two years after Aegon. It was one of the many baits they all had to pester her.

Yeah, it was a family pastime. Even her own mother, Rhaella, teased Dany.

It was also funny, because the one thing Dany loved holding over Arya was the fact that she was older. But the younger woman really didn’t mind, so she never fell for that bait. _That_ irritated Dany, so in other words, it backfired.

Jon and Aunt Lyanna had lived with Arya’s family all her life, so she had not really understood how they were related until she was ten. To her, Jon was more a brother than a cousin. And Aunt Lyanna seemed more an older sister than an aunt. And Jon really had to act like a parent to Aunt Lyanna, sometimes.

It was barely fifteen minutes since they left Dany’s house, when the corgis all decided they were done with their hour-long walk. “At least you lasted five more seconds than yesterday,” she told them, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She sat with them for a few minutes, and then managed to get them walking some more.

The process was repeated until they reached her family’s home. The corgis recovered energy there, as they always did when they stopped to pick up Nymeria, her St Bernard.

They made a few more stops, picking up more dogs, and then they all headed to the local dog park. “Be free!” she exclaimed, untying the bunch. The little crowd of dogs practically exploded in all directions, and she was left standing with three fat corgis looking up at her.

Arya groaned. “Go! Run! Do dog stuff!” she told them.

They all sat, and then laid down. One of them rolled on his side and farted.

Arya gagged and sprinted away from the three dogs. “For fuck’s sake! What does Dany feed you?”

She found a comfortable place to sit, beneath a tree, and rested there, keeping an eye on all the dogs running around.

A few moments later, the three fat corgis laid around her. “You’re all so fucking lazy,” she protested, but allowed them to pile on her.

An hour later, she collected the other dogs and left each of them at their homes. She decided to take Nymeria along, because Dany really liked her droopy face and made cooing noises that Arya found entertaining.

By the time they arrived at Dany’s, the three fat corgis were dragging themselves and panting loudly. She opened the door, not bothering to knock, since Rhaella always insisted she was like family. “We’re back!” she said.

Dany walked down the stairs. As expected, she started cooing over the four dogs. “Awww, my Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion! And Nymeria!” She looked sadly at her fat corgis, hands twitching as if to try to feed them.

“They can have water and _half_ a measure of food,” Arya said, rolling her eyes as owner and dogs practically dashed towards the kitchen. Nymeria looked up at her, a line of drool hanging perilously from her muzzle. She smirked at her dog, and they went to the kitchen for more mischief.

“Nymeria!” she heard Dany cry out, as her St Bernard rubbed herself against her and left a trail of stringy drool on her clothes. Arya chuckled. “Why must your dog be so gross?”

“Ha! Not so cute now, huh?” the younger woman said. The corgis were gorging on their plates, and Nymeria was looking down at them with complete disdain. Dany was trying to wipe the drool away with paper towel.

“She is cute, but she’s also gross,” the blonde said, sighing as the St Bernard looked up at her with sad eyes. “I’m sorry, but it’s true.” Nymeria whined. And Dany relented, throwing her arms around the large dog. “Why is she so adorable?” she asked out loud.

Arya swallowed hard as she had an epiphany. She had never thought of it. Or she had, but she had beat the thought down like she had beat down Joffrey, her sister Sansa’s annoying ex-boyfriend. But now it was right there in front of her, and she couldn’t look away.

“Bloody fuck,” she muttered.

Dany looked up at her. “What?”

Arya felt her face heat up. “I have to get back home!” she said, and almost winced at how squeaky her voice came out. “Nymeria, let’s go!” She turned and ran, not caring if her dog followed or not. Arya could simply not stay there another second.

**Author's Note:**

> A/D has really taken over my brain. Also, I can't seem to be able to write a modern AU without having to carefully put in canon stuff. I just don't like having the characters be unrelated to canon, otherwise it feels like they're random people with ASOIAF names. :P
> 
> The teasing dynamic for this pair is fucking adorable. Not very common, tho.
> 
> And, corgis. I mean, come on! Daenerys is THE QUEEN. It makes absolute sense that she would have CORGIS. :P
> 
> Finally, Arya has a Saint Bernard because those are huge and adorable, and everyone gives her a Husky in modern AUs.


End file.
